Ridley
280px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator=Endoedgar Sapphire Flame BaganSmashBros |Downloadlink=Endoedgar's version Sapphire Flame's version BaganSmashBros' first version BaganSmashBros' second version BaganSmashBros' third version BaganSmashBros' fourth version |Origin=Metroid}}Ridley is a major antagonist from Metroid, who is the leader of the Space Pirates. Ridley also made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the boss characters and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a stage hazard, and is set to appear as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Ridley is seen as the high-ranking Space Pirate and arch enemy of the series protagonist Samus Aran, appearing in practically every Metroid game. Ridley killed Samus' parents when she was still a child, hence Samus' long-held hatred towards him. Despite the amount of times Ridley has been defeated by Samus, he always seems to return - even after Ridley was supposedly annihilated when Planet Zebes was destroyed. Despite his fearsome and bestial appearance, Ridley is known to be highly intelligent and is shown to even be capable of speaking in the manga; with his intelligence, he was also evidently capable of building a synthetic construct made in his own image. He is known to have a bloodthirsty personality and takes great personal enjoyment in destruction. In M.U.G.E.N, Ridley has been made 6 times, once by Endoedgar, once by Sapphire Flame, and four times by BaganSmashBros. BaganSmashBros' first version This Ridley was made by BaganSmashBros and based on his clone. Most of his attacks are activated by pressing or and , with the exception of his 3-hit combo, Dark Samus' phazon beam, kamikaze Metroid and fire breath. His + makes him immune to projectile damage. He disappears when grabbed/thrown (except for his own throw). 'Stats' BaganSmashBros' second version This Ridley is a 6-buttoned character with gameplay similar to Marvel vs. Capcom characters. His A.I. is brutal. His moveset includes 6 specials, 10 hypers, guard push and basic attacks. If his enemy/one of his enemies is Samus/SA-X/Fusion Suit Samus, he will gain super armor and will slowly gain red tint and die in explosions, like in the 2D Metroid games. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} | , Medium version hits lying down target| }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' ||}} | |}} | |}} |Gains super armor for 30 seconds|}} ||}} |Summons 2 clones that will remain for short amount of time|}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | , can be used after 1st match with less than half of healthbar and full powerbar|}} 'Palette Gallery' BaganSmashBros' third version This newer version of BSB Ridley is a 6-button character with gameplay similar to Infinite's characters, but with a few differences like "Rage Meter" and guard push. His moveset includes 4 Specials, 6 Hypers, guard push and a OHKO attack known as an "EX-Hyper", which requires a full Rage Meter to use. His A.I. is very hard to beat, making it much tougher than the original BSB Ridley. BSB Ridley's 12th palette (known as Chaos mode) makes use of different attacks to that of his other palettes, becoming more of a boss character. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' Endoedgar's version Taking direct inspiration from Ridley's appearance in Super Metroid, Endoedgar's take on the leader of the Space Pirates doesn't seem very overwhelming at first as it has only one actual attack, but when dragging along a tail that has its own physics and hitboxes, what else could this space pterosaur possibly need? With flight and armor, coupled with supportive projectile cover, you'll be sure to be in for one hell of a boss fight. Videos 007 Mugen 02 The Boss mania part 1 MUGEN Meta Ridley test MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley vs Ridley-X MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley-X vs Samus MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley VS Samus MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley vs Cable MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley-X vs Wolverhine MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley (new) VS Ridley (old) MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Samus & Samus VS Ridley Trivia *If character has no hitboxes in any of LieDown animations, MOM Ridley's throw will make this character unable to attack until hit. *MOM Ridley's fire breath hits even characters under flame. *Zero Mission Ridley has tail attack, but can't use it. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Clones Category:Claw Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:80's Characters